Coward
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: Ryuk says his farewells to Light. LightxL DON"T OWN DEATH NOTE! angst basically oh and **SPOILERS** for volume 7&8 of the manga, enjoy!


Coward

Coward

A/N: Just a little ficcy I wrote after reading volume 7 of the DeathNote manga, dang that shiz was _morbid_! I was literally bawling when—well you probably know what made me cry seeing as did every other person who reads DeathNote! Damn you Light Yagami! So without further ado enjoy! PS: R&R or you'll be insulting L's memory!

Light sat at his desk silently sipping ginseng tea as he continued to scribble names in the DeathNote. He ran a hand through his hair as his writing halted; Ryuuzaki was on his mind, then again, when _wasn't_ he? Light would've said he was guilty, but that would be a lie, well most—

Lights thoughts were cut off by a familiar rustling, without even turning around to see who it was, he said in a definitive tone, "Well Ryuk, long time no see." Ryuk was a little surprised Light knew it was him without looking; it only made Light _that _much creepier. "Hey Light, same to you, I'll be heading off for a while y'know, a little alone time I guess, I kinda miss Rem a bit, I just kinda got to get away from this drama, as amusing as it is."

Light sighed, abandoning his tea, "well then Ryuk, why don't you go? Why are you here?"

Ryuk fidgeted a bit as he twiddled his heart shaped earring, "well I just had to ask you something before I go…" He trailed off as he stared at a tantalizing apple on Light's desk.

"I know this isn't really like you, to y'know, _care,_ but sometimes do you ever think about them?"

Light furrowed his brow, "think about who?"

Ryuk smirked but his eyes looked cold, "not that I care or anything, I mean, the fewer humans the better but well, Rem, Wedy, Aiber, the people from Yotsuba, your dad…" He stopped not sure if he should say the last name, "Ryuuzaki."

Light's breath caught but his façade remained intact, "what do you mean?"

Ryuk laughed, "well obviously _you're the_ reason they're all dead but one particular time kind of caught me off guard and I just want to know if you remember, y'know when Ryuuzaki died."

Light frowned his hands shook a bit as he shoved them in his pockets, "of course, how could I forgot, it was my biggest victory."

Ryuk looked at the bare wall to his side, "even when he was lookin' at you right before he died and the last thing he saw was you smirking down at him. You smirking as everything went dark, you, the one he--" Ryuk stopped sitting down on Light's bed.

Light turned away so Ryuk couldn't see his face, "true, I smirked, wouldn't you if you accomplished what you worked for after so long?"

"Well ya", Ryuk shrugged, "but couldn't you tell, I mean I know you hated him but couldn't you at least let him go in peace? Geez Light, it was so obvious."

Light, not one to be undone turned to him defiantly, "and what happens to be so obvious Ryuk?"

Ryuk ignored his question, continuing, " 'member right before Rem wrote his name and he was about to catch on to the fake rule? He was doing everything, trying everything to convict Misa of being Kira. Gee, I'm no mind reader but it seemed like he wanted to believe you where the good guy, even if he knew deep down he knew you weren't."

Ryuk sighed, "I know this is probably the sappiest, _dumbest _thing I've ever said but, I think in his heart he wanted to believe you where the good guy. He wanted to die knowing you weren't Kira and you stole that away from him along with his pride."

Light sat in shock, his eyes burning into Ryuk's, "and how can you insinuate he wanted to believe that?!"

Ryuk looked at Light like he had two heads, "are you retarded Light? All ya had to do was look in his eyes, those blank obsidian orbs sparkled whenever he saw you. I dunno Light; I guess you could say he loved you."

Light's throat went dry at the comment, "no, no, Ryuk your wrong, he doesn't—he didn't--"

"Listen Light, I gotta go soon but I do wanna say this, he wanted, probably more than anything to see you be innocent, he wanted to work with you, and be with you, forever. Rem died cause of you, Ryuuzaki died cause of you, everyone did. I ain't sayin' I'm mad, I just feel a little sorry for you. You're gonna be alone Yagami, you can neither go to Heaven nor Hell, I just wish you coulda told Ryuuzaki you loved him too."

Light sputtered indignantly, "l-love?! You idiot I'm Kira! KIRA Goddamnit! I am the God of the new WORLD!!" Light shook violently as he sank to his knees, "They where all fools who _deserved_ to die! They deserved it, they deserved it! I know they did! I know it!"

Ryuk sighed floating away, "I gotta go Light but I'll be back, I can't truly leave till my duty's done. Damn, I really gotta leave this world, it only has three times of men; maniacs, idiots and cowards." He paused before gliding through the wall, sparing a glance back at a shaking Light.

"Yep, especially cowards."

"Ryuk?"

Ryuk whipped around surprised, "what?"

Light continued to look down, "that rule about not going to Heaven nor Hell was lie."

Ryuk looked at him quizzically.

"Cause I'm in Hell."

"You'll be alone Yagami, cause you're a coward."

"But I deserve it."

A/N: The end is utter Light (Crap lol) but other than that, I'm proud of my homage to L, Ryuuzaki, Lawliet my sweet, sweet Lawly-poo! sobs Also a little homage to Wedy and Aiber cause they didn't _have_ to die! DX Also, I need a beta baddd so if anyone wants to be my beta just read some of my other stuff and just review or message me, I'll give you my email and tons of cookies! Tee Hee alrighty that was a lonnggggg author's nonsen—I mean notes!  R&R pleaseee! LAWLIET FOREVER!!


End file.
